A Wi-Fi network may be formed by one or more access points (APs) that provide a wireless communication channel or link with a number of wireless devices such as mobile stations (STAs). Each AP, which may correspond to a Basic Service Set (BSS), periodically broadcasts beacon frames to enable any STAs within wireless range of the AP to establish and/or maintain a communication link with the Wi-Fi network. The beacon frames, which may include a traffic indication map (TIM) indicating whether the AP has queued downlink data for the STAs and the AP's timing synchronization function (TSF) value, are typically broadcast according to a target beacon transmission time (TBTT) schedule.
A peer-to-peer (P2P) network may be formed by a number of STAs without the presence of an AP. For P2P networks operating according to the Wi-Fi Alliance P2P Specification, which is also known as “Wi-Fi Direct,” one of the STAs may be designated as the Group Owner (GO), and the other STAs may be designated as P2P clients. The P2P Group Owner may perform many of the functions of an AP such as, for example, broadcasting beacon frames to other STAs in the P2P group. The broadcasted beacon frame may include the Group Owner's TSF value, as well as required operational parameters, supported capabilities, membership, and services available within the P2P Group.
Selecting which of a plurality of STAs will serve as the GO of the P2P group is important because, for example, the GO may control data transmissions from members of the P2P group, and should therefore be able to communicate with the P2P group members.